Faith The Vampire Slayer Ep 01: Fresh Start
by D.Torres
Summary: -BTVS Spin Off- [complete]: Set after the Death of Cordelia in Angel S5, Faith retires in the hopes of leading a normal life. Unfortunately fate has other plans for the slayer.
1. Episode 1: Fresh Start

February 5th, 2004  
  
It was whopping sixty degrees in the California sun as Faith looked at her wristwatch. From the time displayed on her digital watch Sundown was a mere thirty minutes away and it would be time to continue fulfilling the destiny that the power's that be had selected her for; killing vampires, demons and other nasty things that go bump in the night. Faith felt a chill roll down her spin and not sure what it was kept her hands loose and ready to fight whatever might be setting off her "slayer sense". The five foot five inch slayer slowly turned her head and watched as a police cruiser slowly drove past her and turned the corner. Faith sighed and loosened up after it was gone. A year ago if that same police cruiser had seen her the officers in question would most likely have stopped, jumped out and drawing their weapons at the sultry looking brunette in the hopes of trying to bring in one of America's Most Wanted. Faith's nerves finally managed to settle down as the knowledge that she was no longer a wanted fugitive comforted her.  
  
Faith, upon learning that Angel had reverted to being Angelus, had broken out of prison and aided the only person to truly believe in her in restoring that very same soul. Afterwards Faith then traveled to Sunnydale to help Buffy Summers and her army of potential slayers in battling The First. When the dust of Sunnydale cleared Faith, with Robin Wood in tow went on a well-deserved vacation. During said vacation she received a phone call from Angel, who had finally managed to track her down, and informed her using the vast resources at Wolfram and Hart that were now at his disposal, had managed to expunge her criminal record.  
  
Faith still vividly remembered dropping the phone and falling to the ground upon hearing this news. When she recovered Angel told her that she was now free to openly help those that needed it without the worry that a passing police officer with orders to "shoot first ask question later" didn't do such a thing. Faith, wanting to redeem herself, tried to have Angel undo his kind gesture but the two hundred and fifty plus year old vampire would hear none of it and sent her on her way. Faith just said thanks and did as her friend requested.  
  
Angel knew that Faith was a good person who had overcome a lot of adversities to get to this point in her life and getting her off the hook was the least he could do to show his appreciation for all her help in restoring her soul. Besides, she was wasting her abilities in prison; she needed to be out in the world atoning for her crimes, not locked up thinking about them. Shortly after defeating the first and the destruction of Sunnydale Robin Wood, Faith's current love interest, was offered a key position by Rupert Giles in the new Watcher's Council that he and Buffy were organizing. With his school destroyed and his personal mission fulfilled Robin felt he simply could not pass this opportunity up. Faith on the other hand was in no hurry to jot off to Europe to work with a bunch of stuffy prim and proper Brits who may or may not have at one time tired to kill her. Faith begrudgingly told Wood that she had decided to stay in the U.S.  
  
Completely understanding where the girl was coming from the two decided just to remain good friends, an alien concept for Faith to be sure, and parted on good terms. To this day the duo stayed in touch regularly. Faith was still reminiscing when her cell phone went off bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Faith here, what's the sitch?" The dark haired girl asked not looking at her phone's Caller ID.  
  
"Faith, its Angel." The broody vampire said in a depressed tone even for him.  
  
"Hey soul boy, how's it going at Hell Incorporated?" Faith asked teasing the vamp.  
  
She knew that Buffy and the crew didn't particularly trust Angel and his team right now but was not willing to turn her back on him... not after everything Angel had done for her.  
  
"I thought you ought to know, even though you weren't that close... Cordelia passed away last night."  
  
"Angel... I'm so sorry." Faith said offering him her condolences. She knew very well that Angel had cared very deeply for her prior to being possessed by a higher power.  
  
"Thanks. The funeral will be held in a couple of days, just as soon as Xander and Dawn fly in." Angel stated.  
  
"I'll be there big guy. Like you said, Queen C... I mean Cordy and I weren't the closest but girl was one of the good ones and deserves a proper funeral." Faith stated.  
  
"Thanks Faith, I'll send a car for you before the funeral." Angel said then ended the phone call.  
  
Another soldier down in the war against evil. Faith thought to herself. Anya and numerous new slayers fell during the Battle of Sunnydale that was held inside the Hellmouth, now Cordelia was joining them. "Not sure how much more of this I can take." Faith mumbled to herself. The average life span of a slayer till recent times was mid twenties. Even if Buffy surpassed that number the girl had already died twice saving the world, and as everyone says third times the charm. Faith herself barely recovered from the comma Buffy put her in, and she was seventeen at the time.  
  
The twenty-two year old slayer decided that she would take a short cut through the park in the hopes of rooting out any evil (supernatural or not) and working out some of the frustration she was feeling upon the revelation of Cordy's death. The sun was now bellow the horizon and the first group of vampires made their presence known to the brunette slayer immediately.  
  
"Step on up boys... Class of Pain 101 is now in session." Faith declared as she dash forward and dispatched the first growling vampire by ramming her wooden stake through the vamp's un-beating heart. Faith then prepared to do the same with his partners.  
  
Vampire number two, a rather short and dumpy looking vampire attempted to knock Faith down with a foot sweep that the alert slayer back flipped out of the way of and landed just out of range of his partner who had jump kicked her. Vampire number three was almost six feet tall and had a rather athletic build to him. Faith tossed the vampire a stake utterly confusing him and surprisingly his partner. This was exactly what Faith had hoped to accomplish (just not expecting the second vamp to be as stupid). Faith, second stake in hand, hurled the wooden weapon at the bewildered vamp and watched she he turned to dust before her and the other vampire's eyes. Dumpy, realizing that he was up against a vampire slayer all by himself opted to run away as fast as his short legs could carry him. He was about ten feet away when he heard Faith call out to him.  
  
Faith watched as the incredibly dense vampire turned to look at her without stopping. The vampire had failed to notice the rather large tree with the pointy broken branches and impaled himself on one of them.  
  
"God I love the stupid ones." Faith uttered to herself as she picked up her stakes and proceed to root out any more vampires lurking about.  
  
She had a lot issues to work out and the night was very young. 


	2. 2

March 3rd, 2004  
  
Faith was staring out the window of the Greyhound Bus as she read the rather large and incredibly brightly colored sign that said, "Haddonfield Welcomes You". Welcome, it'd been a long time since Faith had felt that and she couldn't be happier to be some place that might actually welcome her despite her past. Haddonfield, Illinois is supposed to be a nice quiet place with very little going on, or at least that's what Faith had been told, when she was looking for a place to retire to. Faith watched as the large passenger bus slowed down and came to a stop at the local bus station. Stretching, after an extended trip from Los Angles, Faith stood up, walked to the front of the bus then proceeded down the stairs clutching a small carry-on bag as she looked at the place that was to be her new hometown. From the information that she'd gathered while researching for a place to live the town was smaller than Sunnydale, but not by much. In the late afternoon the streets were not flooded with cars and people hurrying to get home or to work. The town was quiet, but from the signs of teens moving about appeared to have some life to it. Best of all, this quiet little town appeared to have no supernatural baddies about.  
  
Yeap, life is good.  
  
That was the single thought in Faith's head as she moved to the bus's storage compartment to acquire her duffle bag. The male driver, a rather slender man in his late twenties with chocolate colored eyes and dark brown hair to match, gave Faith a broad smile as she claimed her bag. The brunette slayer gave him a grin and a wink then took off to find a place to call home. Faith stopped at the local 7-11, bought a newspaper and proceeded to walk up and down the streets of Haddonfield for the next few hours looking at the neighborhoods where the apartments, rooms or house that were for rent were located.  
  
By the time her stomach told her it was time for dinner she had pretty much figured out the layout of the town and all the shortcuts around the main area. Faith then made her way to a mom & pop diner that looked good when she was out and about. The waitress that seated Faith, an older rather stern looking woman, gave her the once over and was not impressed by the girls tough exterior decked out in trashy clothes. Faith, not even looking at a menu, ordered a hamburger, fries and a sprite. The woman took her order and since the diner wasn't that busy the dark haired former slayer received her food quickly and proceeded to chow down. Looking about Faith realized that the few people in the diner were looking at her as if she was a little green Martian here to take over the earth. Not wanting to cause a scene Faith quickly finished her food, paid the check left the stern looking waitress a generous tip (considering she hadn't been that accommodating) and departed.  
  
As she made her way to the local Holiday Inn Faith vividly remembered informing Buffy, Giles and Robin Wood that she no longer had a desire to be an active slayer. She explained at after loosing Cordy, the events during the battle in the Hellmouth, coupled with her inner demons, she needed to get out and get a clearer perspective. While the trio that represented the Watchers Council were shocked by the young woman's request they neither argued nor tried to dissuade her from leaving. All three were well versed in Faith's history and for her to request to be allowed to leave their ranks they knew nothing would change her mind. Buffy and Robin wished her well; Giles gave the young woman a rather large sum of money, some words of encouragement and a surprisingly large hug. Faith relished the affection and wished them all the best and instruction that should the ever absolutely need her to give her a call.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
The town was very nice and almost eerily quiet as she moved through the now dimly lit sky, since it was still winter the sun set about four o'clock here. Faith's was strolling down Bellmont Avenue about to turn the corner when her slayer-sense suddenly went off much to her discuss. The brunette, hoping it was just her nerves acclimating to a new town, just ignored it for a minute until she heard a stone being kicked behind her. Knowing that her instincts were never wrong Faith, using her peripheral vision noticed that three large figures were following not to far behind her.  
  
Faith, not wanting her pursuers to change targets to someone that might not be able to handle them, increased her stride and seeing a rather abandoned looking building ahead of her decided to head there so should the figures be something that the everyday person wouldn't understand would go unnoticed. When she was mere feet from the doorway Faith darted into the building, dropped her duffle bag and ran up the flight of stairs as voices began calling out to her.  
  
"Come'n out girlie..." One of the figures called out.  
  
"We won't hurt you." A second voice said. The snicker was oh so obvious.  
  
"Very much." The final figure announced.  
  
Finding safety in the shadows of a nearby room Faith tossed her bag and watched as it landed with an audible thud. The men that had been about to check the basement of the building heard the thump and let loose a series of loud growling sounds. With that little nature call made Faith's knew for a fact that the three fellows following her were vampires. The trio darted up the stairs and into the room that she'd tossed the bag into. The dunces began looking around for her as if they'd expected her to simply be cowering in a corner begging them not to hurt her.  
  
"Hey, where'd she go?" one asked in an annoyingly high tone of voice.  
  
The vampire that had spoken turned and saw one of his friends suddenly squeal, then exploded into a pile of dust as a wooden dart feel from the spot where the vampire's un-beating heart once was. Seeing their friend's assassin, one of the vampires jumped at Faith hoping to tackle her to the ground and make an entrée out of her. He watched as Faith dropped her pistol like crossbow, reached out, caught him in mid-air and threw him out of a second floor window.  
  
The last remaining vampire was extremely perplexed by the skills and strength of someone that looked like an easy kill just ten minutes ago. He actually took the time to question it as Faith looked dumbfounded at him. No longer caring to wait to see if the vamp's friend was getting up any time soon Faith withdrew a stake that she always kept on her person "just in case". It was then that that realization dawned on the dense vampire...  
  
"Yer... yer a slayer." The vampire uttered as he looked about ready to urinate on himself.  
  
"And you're dust." Faith replied. The vampire, not wanting that to happen, retreated down the stairs and around the corner only to see a sword blade swing at him and suddenly loose his head. Faith had seen the blade from the stair well and heard the customary scream and the after effect of the vampire being turned to dust but did not want to be around to find out who the sword belonged to. Drawing a sharp bowie knife from her bag she quietly ascended the stairs to the third floor. Faith's eyes, while not as sharp as good as a vamp's at nighttime, were darting around trying to find any unfamiliar shape in the darkness. Knife securely griped and ready to slice and dice Faith moved ready to carve anything or anyone that would do her harm.  
  
I'm retired, and I'll be damned if I let anything stand in the way of that. She thought.  
  
As much as she'd like to have mumbled it she didn't want anything with enhanced hearing zeroing in on her position.  
  
Faith had taken two more steps before she heard then felt someone's leg suddenly knock her off her footing. The person in the room had executed an extremely quick and silent footsweep and Faith found herself falling on her back. Faith reversed the grip on her knife, rolled with the move, turning her fall into a flip, and landed one knee up one on the ground. She reached out and grabbed the person who was now directly in front of her. Knife at the ready, Faith was seconds away from putting the blade through her assailant's neck.  
  
Before she could do this she heard two metal sounds similar to springs snapping into place. The lights of the room she was in then came on and Faith could see not only the two wrist mounted knives inches from her own throat, but the person who was wielding them.  
  
"Hello Sis." The now visible form of Dawn Summers sarcastically announced. 


	3. 3

The two girls were motionless, and not a word had been uttered since Dawn greeted the older woman. At eighteen years old Dawn Summers had been trained for the last two years in various forms of hand to hand combat by Faith, Buffy and Xander (utilizing his soldier imprinted memories). Finally, realizing they were just squatting in a third floor room looking stupid Faith made the first move. Loosening the grip she had on her younger sisters neck and lowering her knife and replied, "Hello little sis."  
  
Dawn nodded at the gesture and rubbed her neck where the slayer once held her.  
  
"I'd say I'm not surprised to see you here but that would be a total lie." Faith announced with a pause then continued, "What the Hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Inquiring minds want to know huh?" Dawn replied with a chuckle as she snapped the two knife blades back into her wrist gauntlet.  
  
"New toy?" Faith asked since Dawn wasn't as forth coming with answers as she would have liked. "Looks like someone's been watching Predator a little much."  
  
The younger girl grinned at the banter. "We aren't all blessed with supernatural strength, healing and senses. Some of us have to improvise." Dawn said pulling a long overcoat on.  
  
Faith did not respond to Dawn's jovial comment. She was still awaiting the answer to her original question.  
  
"Oh stop pouting that's my shtick." Dawn stated. "Xander and I moved here three weeks ago. After Cordelia's passing he wanted to get away from the things for awhile." The youngest Summers girl explained.  
  
"You and Xander?" Faith said in surprise, even though it didn't truly surprise her after how close the two had become during the course of last year.  
  
"How is it that I knew out of that entire sentence that you would comment on that one thing? Don't make it sound so sordid Faith. Just because a guy and a girl live together doesn't mean there is something sexual going on between them." Dawn said not looking at her older sister.  
  
"Riiiiiight." Faith replied very skeptically.  
  
"We're not all like you use to be Faithy." Dawn retorted. "Come on, Xander's down stairs finishing up the mess you left." Dawn said in an exasperated tone of voice.  
  
"Mess I LEFT?!" Faith yelled as she followed the young woman out of the room and down the stairwell.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris, Xander to his friends, was down stairs making sure that there were no other vampires in the immediate area. He had been behind the building, peering around the corner, when the trio of vamps had chased a hot looking brunette woman into the building Dawn and he had staked out. Moments later he heard the tell tale signs of a struggle and was about to charge into the house when one of the vampires was thrown out of a second floor window. The vampire crashed into the adjourning wall and fell on top of a stack of garbage cans making enough noise to wake the dead, or undead in this case. When the vamp stood, and tried to regain his bearings, he turned around only to see a razor sharp sword blade already inches from his neck. The blade cleaved the vampire's head off before he could even utter his favorite profanity. Dusting himself off, Xander then made his way to the front of the building.  
  
As Xander deftly approached the door and peered in looking for hostiles his keen ears heard two very distinct voices from the floor above him. One was a male whose voice he didn't recognize. The other was the all to hauntingly familiar voice of a slayer that Xander could never forget if he tried. Xander heard the vampire making tracks and knew that this would probably be the easiest kill of his demon-hunting career. Sure enough, Xander need only have seen how tall the vampire was and placed the sword approximately where the vampire's neck would be and watched as the vampire, head turned facing in the direction Faith would appear from, ended up cutting off his own head because he wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
Faith never ventured down the stairwell so Xander guessed that she was checking out the building to see in there was anyone around. Either that or she didn't want to risk having to fight whoever was wielding this sword. Xander pondered leaning against the front door holding the Charles V sword in his right hand. Boy is she in for a surprise when she finds out who's waiting for someone to come upstairs. Xander thought to himself.  
  
Minutes later Dawn Summers, followed by her adopted sister, exited the abandoned building looking none the worse for wear. Faith looked rather perturbed but that was to be expected given her current desire to be retired from active slaying. Three weeks ago this was not how they envisioned spending an evening but fate has a funny way of messing with one's life.  
  
"Hello Faith, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to be retired?" Xander asked even though he knew that answer.  
  
"Bite me Xander." Faith stated in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry, Dawn would kill me. What brings you to Haddonfield?" Xander inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just Buffy found out you were banging little D here and sent me to stake you for her." Faith replied with a rather harsh look on her face.  
  
Xander visibly paled at this response. Faith, who normally could maintain her poker face for ages lost her composure and almost fell to the ground laughing. Even Dawn had to use the doorframe to keep herself upright. To say that Xander was not the least bit happy that they were laughing at his personal expense was an understatement. While Dawn wouldn't be in as much trouble as he would with the Buffster she would be, by no means, immune to the fall out of this realization. Xander just exhaled and calmed down as the girls continued to laugh at him.  
  
"Comedy acts are my stock and trade Faith, don't quit your day job." Xander retorted as he stowed his sword inside his coat.  
  
"If I had a day job that is. Come on Xan... if you could see the expression on your face you'd have died laughing too." Faith managed to say after catching her breath. Looking at Dawn again the two burst out laughing some more.  
  
Xander merely leaned against the wall to the front of the building the vamps had died in watching and waiting as the two now very red-faced girls gasped for air and tried to get the breathing back under control. Looking at his watch Xander figured that if they didn't stop laughing soon one of them would pass out from lack of oxygen, most likely Dawn.  
  
Dawn hugged her older sister and the two finally managed to calm down. "It's good to see you sis."  
  
"Nice to be seen baby sis." Faith replied. Everyone knew Dawn hated being referred to as a baby, that's why she did it from time to time.  
  
Xander chuckled as Dawn gave her adopted sister a sour look. Without even seeing Xander however Dawn said, "Laugh and it'll be you on the non-fold out couch."  
  
Xander covered his mouth and began walking in the direction that Faith had originally been headed towards.  
  
"Come on Faith," Dawn ordered before Faith could object, "no hotels for you, you're coming home with us." Dawn said. 


	4. 4

Not long after their reunion Faith Summers found herself in the home of Alexander Harris and Dawn Summers. The three-story structure's exterior was very well maintained while the interior looked as if it had been retrofitted for its new occupants. As she surveyed the first floor she couldn't help but notice how everything was very neat and tidy. Judging by the exercise equipment and padded floor Faith determined that this was to be Xander and Dawn's training room. While Faith was determined that she would not to be pulled back into active slaying, she realized the benefit of having this equipment around.  
  
Faith didn't get to look around the first floor for very long because Dawn led her by the hand to a freight elevator and when the door closed Xander took them up to the second floor. When the door opened Faith was in awe of how amazingly cool this place looked. The walls had pictures of the Summers Clan, active slayers (that Dawn was friends with), and a few fancy pieces of art. It was obvious to anyone present that Dawn had been the main influence in how this place was decorated, but it did have the occasional Xander reference.  
  
"Very nice digs Dawnie, Xander." Faith commented.  
  
"It was a gift from dead boy. We told him where we wanted to move to and he bought it for us. This place and all the trimmings came out of Hell Incorporated's covert ops fund. The building is 100% ours and the property taxes have been paid for the next ten years." Xander informed the brunette slayer.  
  
"Sweet." Faith retorted. "You sure you got enough room for all three of us to be comfy? I don't want to take Dawn's room from her and force you two to sleep in the same room." Faith said ribbing the two lovers. Xander was still kinda sore about the whole stake thing but let it go. Faith obviously had guessed that neither Dawn nor he had informed Buffy of the change in their relationship and decided to just let it be. She'll find out soon enough anyways, she always does. Faith thought.  
  
Dawn then decided to continue playing hostess. "There are four floors, connected by the stairwell over there," Dawn informed the older woman pointing to Faith's left, "and a service elevator that you obviously know about. The first floor is fairly empty, save our Bowflex, the treadmill and exercise bike, but we were thinking of turning it into full a workout room/training area soon."  
  
"Never woulda guessed." Faith replied sarcastically.  
  
"This floor, obviously, is the second floor that contains the kitchen, dinning area, and the lounge. As you might have guessed I picked out most of the décor but Xander helped me when I couldn't decide between some of the sets. The third floor is the living area with four bedrooms. The Master bedroom is ours..." Dawn paused and gave Faith a look that implied she needed to keep her mouth shut, "and you can pick one of the three remaining bedrooms. There are two full bathrooms, one of which is part of the master bedroom. You'll be able to find the other bathroom easy enough."  
  
"What's in the basement?" Faith inquired.  
  
"That's my bat-cave. Top secret, keep out this means you." Xander adamantly stated.  
  
"Okey-dokey Batman." Faith said saluting the dark haired older man.  
  
"Mock, scoff and laugh all you want, but trespassers beware and I hope your insurance premiums are paid in full." Xander stated and proceeded to head to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
Faith walked over to the lounge area and planted herself in the black leather love seat. As she looked around she couldn't help but think that this was infinitely better than any hotel and she didn't even have to pay to stay here. Good company, good food (if Xander could still cook) and good digs.  
  
"Comfy?" Dawn asked as she sat on the matching couch.  
  
"Very. This is a sweet pad. I'll have to call Angel and see if I can sweet talk some nice digs out of him." The slayer said in a playful tone.  
  
"Don't you dare, I haven't seen you in ages and I am so looking forward to spending time with you." Dawn ordered in a huff. It reminded Faith of all the times Dawn had thrown a tantrum when they were younger, even though that never really happened.  
  
"Thanks Dawn, I know it's been hectic since you left the country but I'm glad to see my sister again." Faith stated.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you too and it is sooooo nice to finally have a cool sister." Dawn implored.  
  
"I still can't believe Buffy strong armed your dad into adopting you Faith. Given that Angel pushed the paperwork through so you wouldn't have to appear in court, but still..." Xander added.  
  
"It was all Buffy's idea. After Sunnydale was destroyed the three of us bonded in a way that I can't explain..."  
  
Dawn nodded. There was no love lost when she thought about her estranged father. He divorced their mother, made the occasional appearance for the first few years afterwards then did the whole disappearing dad bit. Dawn knew that he was probably sleeping with girls old enough to be any one of his daughters. "Yeah well dad owed us for the lack of his involvement in our lives. Buffy and I wanted you to be a part of our family, and personally you fit in perfect. Enough about that though, I'm surprised you didn't ask about Xander's eye." Dawn whispered and motioned towards her boyfriend who was making a ruckus as he prepared dinner.  
  
Faith grinned. "I'm surprised you didn't comment about my knowing about Cordy's funeral earlier."  
  
"Didn't seem like the proper time when we originally mentioned it." Dawn inquired.  
  
"Angel called me cause he knew I was in the immediate area, that and we're tight as you might guess."  
  
Dawn just nodded. He knew the two had a very special (plutonic) bond.  
  
"He arranged for me to be picked up and I was there to say my farewells to her. Even though Queen C and I were never best buds, particularly after I elbowed her face, I still liked her. I didn't want to impose on you comforting Xander, by the way you two looked absolutely adorable." Faith said. "Anyways I saw the two of you there and noticed Xander didn't have the patch on and that his eye was normal. I asked Angel and he said that it wasn't an artificial eye, but his original eye fully restored." Faith explained. She then waited for her beloved younger sister to pick up the story and fill in the missing details.  
  
"It was a parting gift from Cordelia. Her spirit returned, in corporeal form no less, to help Angel find his way again. Before venturing to the great beyond Cordy visited Xander in his dreams to give him a parting gift." Dawn explained.  
  
Faith smiled at that. "Cordy was one of a kind that's for sure."  
  
"Agreed. While I didn't care for her when they were dating..." Dawn was about to continue but was cut off by her sister.  
  
"That's because you were jealous that Xander was dating anyone but you." Faith replied with a chuckle.  
  
Dawn responded to Faith's comment by maturely sticking her tongue out at her sister, much like she use to do to Buffy all the time.  
  
"Cordy's last words before departing was that he love me as much as I loved him, he kissed me the very next night."  
  
"Have you two..." Faith began but was interrupted by Dawn.  
  
"I am eighteen years old Faith, whatever I do or don't do is entirely up to me." Dawn replied.  
  
"So that's a yes?" Faith inquired in a flippant tone.  
  
"Oh god yes." Dawn said giggling.  
  
Faith sat upright and the two women began talking in low tones much to the ignorance of Xander who was making dinner to music in the kitchen specifically so he would not hear what his girlfriend and her sister were discussing.  
  
Somewhere in another part of town, deep under the city a figure sits upon a makeshift thrown awaiting her lieutenant's return. The master vampire, not old by any standards but more vicious than many that have come before her, waits impatiently for the vampires to return with dinner and any news that bears reporting. As her patient's wears thin the door to her inner sanctum opens and she returns to the shadows. Only those most loyal to her have ever seen her face, it helps ensure security, so that any that would wish to see her destroyed would not know who it was that wished to kill. Fifteen of her servants return, a fact that immediately irritates the Master since she sent out eighteen vampires.  
  
"Master, we bring food and ill news." Joshua, the first and most faithful of the Master's servants says as he lowers himself to one knee before his master. He bows his head and does not look at his queen until she speaks to him.  
  
"Where are Mo, Lar and Curl?" The Master asks in an annoyed tone. Despite how stupid the trio of vampires are they do have their uses. Tardiness is not tolerated and as such will be dealt with. However the Master is ill prepared for her lieutenant's response.  
  
"The trio have been slain my master. They saw a very appetizing target and chased her into an abandoned building. While they did so the rest of us rounded up our tributes for you. Unfortunately when we returned to the building they were at the object of their desire was not as "choice" as they thought and all that remained were the trio's remains."  
  
"I see, and the girl who was to be part of my evening meal?" The Master inquired.  
  
"Escaped. They were gone long before we returned. From our investigation however there were apparently two others that helped her. This is only speculation though. We would have been more through in our search for clues if the local police hadn't chosen that moment to drive by.  
  
"Casualties are expected... still, I want all to be on the look for this girl who dispatched three of my minions."  
  
"Master... do you think the girl is a sl..."  
  
"Silence dog." Joshua barked at the lesser vampire that had dared to speak out of turn in the presence of the Master.  
  
"No Joshua... let him speak." The Master ordered. "Step forward." She commanded.  
  
The vampire walked forward and paused just in front of Joshua who was now standing. The vampire kneeled to one knee and bowed his head low not looking at the woman who commanded ten times more vampires than the ones gathered here.  
  
"Speak." The Master ordered.  
  
"I... I... if the trio were indeed dispatched by a single girl Master...." The vampire nervously uttered. "Perhaps... perhaps she might be a slayer."  
  
There were soft murmurs at this statement.  
  
"What is your name minion?" The Master Inquired.  
  
"Randal." The vampire replied.  
  
The Master then turned away and said, "Joshua." Randal didn't even see the vampire draw a short sword, nor did he feel the blade sever his head from his shoulders. The room watched as Randal turned to dust and exploded.  
  
"Such is the fate of cowards. Whether the girl is a slayer or not is irrelevant. Find her, and either bring her to me, or kill her yourselves. None may oppose me or the plans I have set in motion." The Master declared.  
  
"You all know what to do," Joshua stated, "Find the girl and kill her, any who bring her back alive will be richly rewarded if she is indeed a slayer."  
  
"Oh and remember my minions..." The Master interrupted before the group dispersed, "Failure and cowardice are rewarded with death... no exceptions!"  
  
The group bowed and left the vampire sanctuary.  
  
Joshua knelt before his Master and awaited any further instructions. The female vampire stood again and walked towards her servant.  
  
"Joshua, I suspect that the girl is indeed a slayer. Ever since May of last year reports in the Vampire Kingdom have recorded numerous slayers all over the world. There are currently only a handful of combat experienced slayers so we must tread carefully." The Master stated as she came into the light. She wore a rather revealing black leather outfit and her long brown hair shined as if it were recently washed. "I do not want you to engage her in combat unless absolutely necessary." The female vampire stated.  
  
"What would you have me do Master?" The vampire asked in an obedient tone.  
  
"I want you to study her, video surveillance and photographs. I want to know who and or what I am up against." The vampire master stated. "I need to see her strengths and weakness."  
  
"Thy will be done." Joshua stated as he rose to his feet, bowed and departed.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
